


I don't wanna jinx it

by sakurakjh



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurakjh/pseuds/sakurakjh
Summary: Jinyoung and Jaebum met again after five years and the things they have felt haven't change.Their dialy life struggling with feelings.





	I don't wanna jinx it

Park Jinyoung thought of himself as a boring person. He has never stand out from his classmates save for his big thighs, big lips and that weird stare he has that makes him _look like some sort of demon_ , Jackson’s words. He isn’t as tall as his neighbor Yugyeom or was feminine as Bambam and has never been as mischievous as Jackson. Jinyoung was just a normal student with normal grades going to a normal High School. His life was pretty simple, he goes school from home, to his part-time work as barista from school and then back home where probably his dad has dinner already served.

Jinyoung _thought_ all his days in High School were going to be like that and he like the idea. But things never go the way you wish.

Everything started the first day of classes of his third semester of High School, it was the first day, so they got called one by one out to pick up their books for the semester and they were heavy as fuck. Jinyoung could barely carry himself to be carrying those books home. Who the fuck needed an _Atlas_ in High School? Stupid extra credits, he was lucky to have a free day from work so he could go straight home.

He tried to walk faster to get home but lost track because of the books he was carrying, his body losing to the weight if the books started to fall forward. He closed his eyes expecting a hit that never came, he hear the _thud_ the books made when falling to the ground and felt a hand on his stomach preventing him from falling face to the ground.

“Are you alright?” He hears his savior say. Jinyoung slowly began to open his eyes and tried to get straight up with the help of the other person.

“Y-yeah” He took the books from the ground, sacudiendo his pants from the dust, trying not to meet the other person gaze from embarrassment, “Thank you” He then looked upwards to meet the person who saved him from a nasty fall, being met by a radiant smile.

“No problem” The tall guy got his hand on the pockets of his jeans, but suddenly his face shifted to curiosity looking closer to Jinyoung, making feel a little uncomfortable from the proximity of their faces “Jinyoung?” He said whispering, Jinyoung looked at him in surprise, looking closer to his face as well, taking all of his features.

“It can’t be” He whispered “Jaebum?” He said afraid that it wasn’t him, but then again, that bright smile and twin moles under his eyebrow were unmistakable. He then saw him nod happily and the joy creeps up in his body making him throw away his books and throwing himself into Jaebum arms being received by a loud laugh.

“Hey hey, easy” He laughed but the way he hugged him was fond and strong. Jaebum buried his face between Jinyoung’s neck and shoulder “I missed you. A whole lot”

“Me too” Jinyoung looked at him in the eyes, smiling.

Im Jaebum, Jinyoung’s childhood best friend, he used to live in the house neighbor to Jinyoung’s, the right one because Yugyeom lives on the left. But Jaebum moved to Busan before he started junior high school with his dads, his sister Yerim and brothers, Junho and Mark because his dad work was closer.

Jinyoung cried his eyes out that day and made Jaebum promise he will be back, _because you can’t  just go and leave me with Yugyeom, he’s an idiot_ the kid will just angry Jinyoung so hard that one day he’ll just throw Yugyeom off the nearest cliff. Jaebum laughed at those comments but felt guilty to leave him, because, it was Jinyoung for god sake _I know him since I was like 2 months old_ , so he promised to be back in between laughs and tears.

“Everyone calls me JB now” He said smiling at him. He had really missed his best friend. Five years in Busan had been _hell_. With his father always arguing with his uncle during dinner over things of the company ending up with stupid arguments such as who was their father favorite making Jaebum look at his dad with pleading eyes while Heechul will just shrug and watch how his husband and brother-in-law Kyuhyun start to throw food to each other.

He thanked all the gods for his brother boyfriend, when they started to get really serious they asked his father and dad to use their old house and Siwon faked to think about it to finally agree with the condition that they’ll live with Mark, Yerim and Jaebum until they get married to teach them to be responsible. _They just wanted them out_ he thought.

“You’ll always be Jaebum for me or nini” Jinyoung smiled at him, getting down picking up his discarded books when he heard it. Those strong stomps- _Oh shit_. The all he saw was Jaebum being lifted for a hug.

“Jaebummie!” He heard Yugyeom scream while hugging Jaebum faking cry “It has been so long!” He said wiping out his fake tears once he settled Jaebum down, Bambam came behind them with red cheeks from running behind the tall guy.

“It’s good to see you too Yugyeom” He said laughing, taking in his hands some of Jinyoung’s book to help him, gaining a thankful look. Then he noticed the red cheek guy behind Yugyeom holding his arm.

“This is Bambam” Yugyeom said, freeing his arm to put it in Bambam’s back, presenting him to Jaebum “This is Jaebum” He said to Bambam, ignoring the _JB_ that left Jaebum mouth “He’s the one that used to live in the abandoned house” He said making Bambam mouth form a “o”, stretching his hand to Jaebum.

“Jung Bambam” He introduced himself “I live in front of Yugyeom” Jaebum made a surprised face and muttered a _nice to meet you_.

Jaebum then looked over at Jinyoung and smiled at him, shyly. Then Jinyoung asked “What is it?” Jaebum looked like he wanted to say something.

“It’s just I really missed you... guys” He added after Yugyeom pouted at him “I just finished my paperwork, what do you guys think if we go home together like the old times?”

Even when the three of them agreed, Bambam felt out of place. He had moved in months later Jaebum moved out so the knowledge he had of him was because of Yugyeom and Jinyoung. The four of them were chatting peacefully about simple things, like what did they do on spring break and things like that. Catching up with their lives, Jaebum told them about that one time they found the soju their parents hide from them, Junho and he alone finished three bottles in one night ending with his older brother throwing up in the bathroom and he sleeping in the balcony in mid December. Yugyeom told him about that one summer they went to Jeju-do and a ocean wave steal away Jinyoung’s shorts and made Yugyeom buy him new ones because it was obviously his fault in some way.

When they arrived to Jaebum house they said goodbye to Yugyeom and Bambam, just the two of them left they walked to the porch and sit in the stairs to Jaebum house, talking about what had happened in their lives those whole five years. They threw themselves to the floor of the porch, looking to the humidity of the ceiling while talking.

While Jaebum talked about the horrible taste his aunt Victoria had to marry someone like his uncle Kyuhyun who had horrible character and always pranked him and his brothers, Jinyoung stared at him while he was talking. He started to notice that the young features in Jaebum face disappeared, he looked more mature, in the way he talks and in the way he looks Jaebum had changed a lot, and Jinyoung thought he liked the change. He was the same nerd with big lips, nothing compared to Jaebum’s sharp jaw and friendly face.

On the other side Jaebum looked at Jinyoung’s way of laughing at his jokes about how great was Junho boyfriend for letting them out of Busan so he may do a cake for him in thanks later. Jinyoung was still pale compared to him but had that color of the sun in his skin compared to when they were kids. His face looked a lot more mature, he still had those cherry kissed lips and that way of laughing that made him look younger, but he was more mature and handsome. He liked the way Jinyoung was now, he thought.

“Surely you had a girlfriend in Busan” Jinyoung said it in a playful tone but he actually wanted to know if Jaebum had found someone in those years.

"Not actually i haven't found my type" Jaebum wanted to say that no girl was his type, but he didn't know how Jinyoung would take that so he remained silent before speaking up again "I'm waiting for the right one" Jinyoung gave him a look of _I don't believe shit, but ok_ "What about you?"

"I tried it with Yugyeom but he's too obviously in love with Bambam" The face that Jaebum pulled out made Jinyoung laugh so hard "It's a joke!" He playfully hits Jaebum arm "At least the part where we tried, he's so obviously in love with Bambam" And yeah, Jinyoung has seen the way the hold hands under the table and the way Yugyeom looks utterly _annoyed_ when someone steals Bambam attention from him.

"Oh god you scared me there" Jaebum was laughing that cute way he has "I was about to call social services on you, poor Yugyeom"

"Hey I'm not that bad with him" Jinyoung hit JB in the shoulder lightly and JB just laughed it off. They stayed up just like that; their heads near each other and their bodies a little far apart, enjoying each other company of the other, the chirp of the birds and the wind knocking windows. Then a rustle in the background made the both of them stand up and watching the parked car, Junho walking to them with grocery bags, while Mark and a tall man were discharging some more and then walking towards them to enter the house.

“Jinyoung it has been a while” Jaebum older brother smiled at him going in between them to go inside the house, Jinyoung just nodded, feeling suddenly shy, when the stranger went past them and ruffled Jaebum hair and nodded to Jinyoung, he supposed it was Junho’s boyfriend, Taecyeon. All Jinyoung knew was that Junho met him during an internship he had on the company Taecyeon worked. Junho came back without bags and looked to the both teens “Are you staying up for dinner Jinyoung?” Jinyoung just nodded “Great, Jaebum you can invite Yugyeom over for dinner too so it’ll be like a comeback party” Junho smiled to both of them and went inside again.

After a call from Jinyoung to Yugyeom and the arguing over Yugyeom trying to tag Bambam along too because _Jinyoung he’s part of the squad we can’t leave him aside_. While they were having dinner, Taecyeon talked about how things were going on in the design company he worked, later Jinyoung knew that Taecyeon was older than Junho and had to take over the company of his parents young. Junho complained about being the professor assistant just because he wanted to get to teach in his school. Mark talked about his plans of starting to teach piano or guitar in his free time to earn some money. When Junho complained about the way his parents never took care of the house and he will get some new furniture, everyone laughed and Jinyoung got back in time to when they were little kids, and Heechul will just scold Jaebum for eating too fast he actually chocked on a chicken leg, Mark will give them desert even if Jiyong didn’t want Jinyoung to have too much sugar. All those meals they had on that very table came to his mind and he laughed, for good.

When they said goodbye for the second time outside Jinyoung’s house, Jaebum walked him to the door, leaning on the columns of his porch “See you tomorrow” He said, Jinyoung just laughed a bit and went inside the house.

And Jaebum felt happy; happy that he could actually see Jinyoung tomorrow because a new day is always a new chance, a new chance to make Jinyoung, his childhood love, fall in love with him.

…

Yugyeom was a fucking idiot, Jinyoung thought in that moment, while he was watching the Train to Busan movie in Bambam’s house living room, Jackson stealing popcorn from his bowl, Bambam eating ice cream while crying at the movie and Bambam’s little brother hugging and whispering to his boyfriend in the other couch.

“Tae, Hobi stop with the lovey-dovey, it’s rude” Bambam kicked Taehyung’s boyfriend back who was back hugging him.

“It’s not my fault you guys wanted to irrupt in our movie night, Bammie” Like a challenge, Taehyung turned to kiss his boyfriend but the boy covered them up with a blanket and both of them started to giggle.

“I’ll tell Dad that you’re kissing him in the house” Taehyung just pocked out his face to glare at Bambam and keep watching the movie. Bambam mirrored him and continued to watch the movie.

Jinyoung didn’t want to spend his Friday night like that; he had actual _plans_ with Jaebum after school, they wanted to play videogames and Jinyoung will stay over to watch Star Wars together since Junho had recently bought the complete saga. But fucking Yugyeom, stupid tree. Don’t take it wrong, Yugyeom was his best friend and all that feelings n bros shit, but that fucking giant will kill him from a stroke some day. Apparently he had returned to that phase he had when they were kids and he had this massive crush on Jaebum’s older brother, Junho.

Stupid Yugyeom and his stupid teen hormones, because thanks to his infinite babbling about how great Junho is, Bambam ended up in his doorstep, dragging him to his house while Taehyung and his boyfriend were watching a movie and Jackson was making popcorn. He didn’t say it was because of that, but Jinyoung knows, he always knows. Jinyoung called Jaebum and he understood everything, inviting over Yugyeom and Namjoon because he didn’t want to waste the snacks he bought.

Jinyoung was already tired of all the drama and the movie making him cry was worse, so he just closed his eyes one bit and fell asleep. He was waked up to _Frozen_ and Bambam and Jackson were singing _Love is an open Door_. Feeling like his sleep lasted an eternity since Taehyung and his boyfriend were long gone and Jungkook’s bag from practice was on the couch; he watched Jackson and Bambam duet from the couch, taking the control on his hands he paused the movie, making his friends look at him while the _Netflix_ propaganda illuminated the background.

“Okay, Bambam” Jinyoung reached up for Bambam thigh to bring him to his lap “Spill it out” He stared at Bambam face, which went from surprise to a pout to finally break Down in big tears that slowly went Down his cheeks. He started to cry like he was going to break at any moment. Jackson sited at their side, rubbing circles in Bambam back.

“J-Jinyoung” Bambam said in between his cries, getting his face out of Jinyoung’s shoulder “He always talk about how much he likes Junho hyung, and that if he didn’t have a boyfriend he will flirt with him and Jinyoung” Bambam longed the sound of the “o” at the end “I don’t even know, I should be happy for him but...” Bambam pouted “It hurts” Bambam hid his face in Jinyoung shoulder again and Jinyoung didn’t know what to do, he wasn’t good with emotions. Jackson seemed to understand his panic so he picked up Bambam. He didn’t have the strength to stand up by himself so he wrapped his legs around Jackson’s waist; who was lulling him and telling him sweet things.

“He’s just stupid, he just needs time to realize what he’s missing” Bambam calmed minutes later and got his legs down, sniffing and pouting a little, red in the eyes and nose.

“Thank you guys” He hugged the both of them at the same time “I don’t know what to do without you guys”

“You’ll probably be dead, but hey, we are here” Jackson shrugged it off and smiled at him.

Most of their night was spend with Bambam in between them, in a pillow fort with Jackson hugging him by the waist while they watched _Teen Wolf_ and eating snacks. While Bambam was crying on Jackson’s arms about Derek leaving the pack, Jinyoung reconsidered the idea of Yugyeom and Bambam together. Jackson was the first one to befriend Bambam since they were neighbors; they had that way of telling each other things with only a look that he has seen before in Yugyeom parents. But he reminded himself why they were there. Bambam was in love with his stupid best friend Yugyeom and he too, was in love with Bambam no matter how much he denied it.

…

The light of the day hit him full force in the face when Bambam’s dad opened the curtains of the living room.

“Come on kids, Taehyung and Jungkook are already up, they’re going to eat all the pancakes” Youngjae left them to go to the kitchen. Jinyoung got up and went to the kitchen where Jungkook, Taehyung and Hoseok were already having breakfast, Hoseok was all rigid eating with Daehyun at his side and Jinyoung laughed at it, he served his pancakes and drank orange juice. When Bambam’s parents took off to work and Jungkook to his dancing practice, Taehyung talked to him while cleaning the dishes.

“Thank you for being there for Bambam” He turned his back to him “sometimes we don’t know how to console him, so it’s great he has you guys”

…

They went back to their homes, Jackson reminding Bambam that he should call him every time he felt bad or needed someone to listen to him. Jinyoung went to Jaebum’s house, Junho going to open the Door for him immediately.

“Oh Jinyoung” Junho was blushing red and had feathers in his hair, he smiled at him and told him to come inside, he could see Yugyeom in the kitchen counter glaring at Taecyeon, who was equally covered in feathers and was holding a cushion “Jaebum is on the kitchen cooking something” He closed the door behind him “I thought you were going to come over yesterday”

“Ah, yeah something else came up” He glared at Yugyeom “But I’ll fix it soon” He walked towards the kitchen and flicked Yugyeom’s frown.

“That hurt! What was that for Junior” He was touching where Jinyoung hit him when Jinyoung kicked him in the leg for the nickname.

“You deserve it” He sat on the kitchen table watching Jaebum make breakfast without a shirt on and in pajama pants.

“Did everything go well?” Jaebum leaned on the counter that was on the other side, crossing his arms.

“Not really, but Jackson says it’s all a matter of time” He sighed. Jaebum stretched his arms and Jinyoung got up, being hold into Jaebum embrace.

“You did what you could for him, it’s all right” Jaebum leaned his head on top of Jinyoung’s while hugging him and he kind of forgot how to breath.

“For who?” Yugyeom went into the kitchen again once Taecyeon and Junho were gone, Jinyoung tried to kick Yugyeom while still holding onto Jaebum but he evaded it “Why so aggressive today?” Yugyeom went out of the house running saying something about a date with fate. They suddenly felt shy and broke apart with awkward smiles. They were still a little awkward around PDA and Jaebum attributed it to the years they were apart.

“We can go to the mall if you want” Jinyoung was looking down to the ground while talking “You know because we couldn’t do anything yesterday” He smiled a bit and Jaebum could swear his heart stopped every time he saw that beautiful heart smile.

“That’s a good idea. I’ll just go shower and change clothes” Jinyoung nodded and went out of the house to do the same, saying that he smelled like the mint ice cream Bambam was eating last night.

Both of them were really nervous. They haven’t gone out alone since Jaebum came back. Jinyoung was dressed in one of his best jeans and one of his favorite dress shirts. Jaebum wore a simple jeans and black button up, and he looked stunning, but Jaebum could wear that ugly suit his dad has and he will rock it anyway. They were waiting for the bus at the bus stop because Taecyeon refused to give them the car keys since he had to pick up Junho from his Saturday classes.

The trip to the mall was nice; they talked about a lot of things and listened to music sharing earphones. When they arrived to the mall, they went directly to the ice cream and dessert local, Jaebum having a banana split and Jinyoung a crepe and a strawberry shake, they sat in a high table the local had and talked about school and professor they shared. At some point in their conversation, Jaebum seemed lost in something behind Jinyoung, so Jinyoung turned around and saw it.

_And, fuck, he couldn’t believe his eyes._

There was Mark giggling, being held tight by someone who suddenly kissed him, and that someone turned out to be Jackson. Jaebum dropped his fork and snapped a photo of them for blackmail to his parents. Jinyoung was shocked; he knew that Mark and Jackson got along before the Im family moved out but he didn’t know they got along _that_ well. When he looked back again, Jackson was dragging Mark to them.

“What’s up guys?” Jackson and Mark sat on the remaining chairs, holding his face in his hand; Jinyoung looked over at JB who was teasing Mark staring at him while Mark hid his face in Jackson’s shoulder “Are you guys on a date?”

“N-no, of course not!” Jinyoung took his shake and drank out of it so fast he pained his head, Jackson just laughed at him.

“There’s no need to be flustered, but, why are you guys so well dressed? Are you guys going to see someone?” Mark was still hiding from Jaebum’s eyes in Jackson shoulder “Or are you guys just wandering around? If you guys want we can go to the cinema”

Jaebum thought about it, but he trashed the idea, he wanted to be with Jinyoung _alone_. He shared a look with Jinyoung and both agreed. _Let’s get out of here_ “Sorry hyungs but we already have plans” He stood up and ran holding Jinyoung’s hand “Enjoy your date!” They ran away laughing a little. They went to buy some clothes and play in the arcade. And while they were playing, the neon lights hitting Jaebum face, Jinyoung could swear he fell in love a little more.

When the dark night started to take over the sky they decided it was time to go back home, they were walking to the bus stop laughing about everything and nothing, holding hands while Jaebum had bags of clothes in the other hand and Jinyoung had a peach plush Jaebum won in a claw machine after ten tries and a lot of curses.

They looked at the stars while waiting for the bus, telling each other funny stories about them. When they got in the bus, they share earphones once again and Jinyoung fell asleep in Jaebum shoulder.

And Jaebum may have or may have not steal a kiss from Jinyoung in his sleep.

…

Jaebum was getting used to high school pretty well; he was friends with a guy named Youngjae and some Wonho. He had passed the amount of stress that conveys going into a new school; he just needed to join the b-boy team.

Jinyoung has been a great friend keeping him company during the free periods along with Jackson, Yugyeom and Bambam. Jaebum used to tease Mark about who spend more time with Jackson. Jaebum sometimes goes to Jinyoung’s work to wait for him, watching him work while drinking a Americano, then walking home to have dinner in Jinyoung’s or Jaebum house.

...

“Do you really think there’s a chance between me and Yugyeom?” Bambam had his head on Jinyoung’s lap while he was reading a book and Jaebum was doing his homework.

"I'm telling you he's in love with you Bambam, he's just stupid" He didn't left his book, too inmersed in the plot passing his fingers along Bambam hair.

"But he looks so in love with Jaebummie brother! I don't know anymore Jin" Jinyoung looked away from his book to look into Bambam's eyes. He looked like he wanted to cry so hard that his nose was red already. He put aside the book and resumed to brush his hair with his hand.

"It's just that Yugyeom is inherently stupid but he'll realize soon that he's missing something. That he's missing you" Jinyoung said in a soft voice, looking at Bambam in the eyes. Jaebum felt something nasty creep inside him. _Jealousy_.

"Jinnie!" Bambam threw himself at Jinyoung who wrapped his arms around the him "I'll never doubt your eternal mother hen wisdom" He said while Jinyoung laughed a little and rubbed his back.

“Hey I want a hug too” Jaebum said putting his head in Jinyoung’s lap. He laughed and looked down at him.

“When you are lovesick, you’ll get one” Jinyoung laughed and went back to Bambam. But of course Jaebum was lovesick, because Jinyoung didn’t even look back at him.

…

The days went by and they turned into weeks and those into months and it has been 60 days since Jaebum moved back into his old house. It was September so it was no joke when they said on the T.V that there were going to be heavy rains later on the week. They were at the bus stop near Jinyoung’s work, Jaebum was sipping from his Americano and Jinyoung was walking side to side the bus stop. Damn weather and damn him who believed in the forecast that said today was going to be a sunny day and damn Jaebum and his stupid umbrella that broke when they reached the bus stop. No bus stopped and they were already an hour in the bench. He was suing someone for no reason.

“Stupid September rains and stupid wrong forecast” He was kicking the rain while walking

“I’m pretty sure the rain is hurt by your words” Jaebum put aside the coffee he was drinking, looking at the rain “It has to stop at some point”

“I doubt it” a thunder lightened the background while Jinyoung talked “Besides the busses don’t even stop to say hello” He sat down in the bench beside Jaebum.

“I mean we can run to the park that’s in the middle of the way to home and wait there for the rain to stop” Jaebum shrugged “Besides if we stay here it’s more likely we get sick” Jinyoung was looking at him like he suddenly grow a second head “Stop looking at me like that it’s scary”

“Are you serious right now? It’s raining as if Yugyeom danced so hard he summoned so rain god” He frowned and sighed.

“You leave me no choice, I don’t want to die in this bench” Jinyoung didn’t know what Jaebum meant until he took Jinyoung’s old Pororo backpack along with his and suddenly lifted Jinyoung in his arms like he was some sort of potato sack.

“IM JAEBUM GET ME THE FUCK DOWN OR I’LL CURSE YOU” Before Jinyoung could say something else Jaebum started running to the park like he was born for it. Jinyoung held tight because of the sudden cold rain on his back “I’ll poison your cats”

“You won’t you love Nora” Jaebum got their backpacks down and then Jinyoung, he was holding the younger by the waist and looking at him in the eyes. Jinyoung looked at him with his heart lips parted a little and his big round eyes curious of every movement Jaebum face did. Jinyoung waited for Jaebum to say something, but Jaebum’s hand moved slowly from his waist to his face, moving apart all those brown strings of hair in his face, they were slowly getting closer, Jinyoung even tiptoed to reach Jaebum face and the moment they could actually feel the hot breathing of the other in their cold skin-

_I WANNA FLY, BABY FLY WITH YOU_

Jinyoung’s phone rang all over the kiosk in the park. They got apart and looked at each other confused before Jinyoung rushed to pick up the call.

“Hyung what’s wrong?” Jinyoung evaded Jaebum after that, looking the other way playing with the charm on his phone while Jaebum moved to sit at the corner of the kiosk

“What do you mean what’s wrong?  I got out of the hospital early to pick you up because I thought you would be rotting in that bench but you weren’t there, did someone gave you a ride home?”

“No, I… I thought that I could get home walking, I’m at the park by the lake near the house with Jaebum” Jinyoung looked up at Jaebum who had his back at him, looking at him and Jinyoung’s heart run so hard he thought it will get out of his chest.

“Oh” Jinyoung heard a laugh from behind Seungri, it sounded like his dad “Then don’t be late, dad made kimchi and fried rice for dinner”

“Okay hyung, see you later” Jinyoung hang up after hearing his dads laughing through the phone. He looked over to Jaebum again, who was looking at the heavy rain, and when he turned at him Jinyoung felt his heart race again.

“Let’s go!” Jaebum got up and picked up his old Krong backpack and waited for Jinyoung to pick up his taking his hand the both jumped out of the kiosk and ran in the rain heading home.

Jinyoung was a feeling mess; he wanted to scream just from the happiness creeping in his body, from the warm feeling of Jaebum hand on his on the cold rain while he looked at him from over his shoulder smiling at him. Jinyoung asked himself how many times he has seen Jaebum smile like that… one, two, many times he could never end but that one, that one smile went from his mind to his heart and stayed there, like a reminder for him that Jaebum was no longer just a childhood friend to him. In a joy rush he ran a little and jumped to Jaebum’s back, being catch in laughs and they ran together, laughing in the September rains while the twilight was in the horizon, showering in the love both of them felt.

…

“Achoo!” The sneeze irrupt the silence in the living room, while Jinyoung and Jaebum were under the covers in the couch watching the morning transmission of Pororo, both of them red in the face, with cold patches in their foreheads. Junho got out of the kitchen with two full bowls of chicken soup and put them in the coffee table for them, changing the cold patched in their foreheads. “Sorry hyung, we only cause you trouble” Jaebum beside him only nodded, half asleep because of the med he just sleepy smiled at his brother.

“Owm you guys are so cute, but get well soon” Junho started to get his things on his backpack “Yugyeom and Bambam will be here after school, Jackson, Mark and Taecyeon will be here before them to prepare you guys the dinner” Junho put on his backpack and walked to them, kissing Jaebum cheek and ruffling Jinyoung’s hair before leaving for school.

They stayed up snuggling each other, watching cartoons and eating Junho soup made for them. After returning soaking wet to his house he went to shower and change clothes to prevent him from catching a cold, but it was prove wrong as soon as he got up to a fever and Jaebum knocked at his door with a tomato red face and a dizzy face. Jiyong made Seungri check them up but he said it was just a simple cold and they will be good after two days of rest and medicines. After Seungri took off to the hospital, Junho came home to make them a soup along with Seunghyun who already took off to work.

Jinyoung was slowly falling asleep at the _Sailor Moon_ opening while Jaebum hummed the intro when they heard the door opening and a loud laugh Jinyoung supposed Jackson used his spare key to get in.

“Wow, you guys look like shit” He said taking off his scarf and Mark hit him in the arm “Ouch, its true”

“Don’t be rude, they already feel bad” Mark leaved the bags of groceries in the counter while Taecyeon gave the both of them two packages of chocolate pudding, both of them nodded in thanks “What do you guys want to eat Junho told me to give you guys vegetables soup but I doubt you guys want that” He said while putting up the things in Jinyoung’s fridge.

“Can’t we just have some fried chicken?” Jaebum looked over to his brother with big puppy eyes.

“I don’t think Jun will be too happy for that” He said as he got closer to Jaebum “But you’re so cute I can’t” He pinched one of Jaebum cheeks as he sat down with Jackson calling the fried chicken.

While Mark ordered the fried chicken, Jinyoung’s eyes drifted to Taecyeon, Junho apparently rich boyfriend, he was tall, broad shoulders and more than that, and he looked cold. He never thought Junho would ever fall in love with someone like that, he only remembers Junho first boyfriend, Minho, everyone got along with him, Heechul and Siwon really liked him; he was like a brother to Jaebum and Mark. Jinyoung was sure they will get married, but one day when they were back from school he passed an angry Minho and a crying Junho. He hasn’t heard a thing about Minho since then. On the other side, Taecyeon looked stone cold and he was sure he didn’t drink soju with Siwon, nor he laughed at Heechul jokes or composed music with Jaebum, so he questioned Junho decision. Suddenly Taecyeon’s phone rang and he smiled at the screen, he answered a message and got up.

“I’m off, Junho wants to go to a new comic store” He walked towards Jaebum and gave him an apple gelatin with the Krong face on it “Get well or else I’ll beat you on Overwatch” Taecyeon took the car keys and Mark walked him to the door, saying goodbye to him and reminding him to not be late. Maybe Jinyoung was wrong about him.

Later Yugyeom and Bambam arrived with more fried chicken for Jaebum and a bowl of spaghetti for Jinyoung, who happily eat while watching a movie on Netflix. Jinyoung looked over at Bambam and Yugyeom, who sat together in one of the couches, Yugyeom body covering almost all Bambam from the side, secretly holding hands and Yugyeom kissing Bambam neck. But Jinyoung let that slip, because Jaebum had been forced to give up his blanket to his brother and they were now hugging under the same blanket, watching some teenage romance movie he didn’t pay attention to. Sometimes it’s easier to ignore those things.

…

But it wasn’t so easy.

At least not when Jaebum only talked about Youngjae’s sister, Haneul; _Haneul send me a picture she’s so cute, Haneul is so adorable you should see her_ and so on all day, Jinyoung had already saw a picture of Youngjae’s sisters Haneul and Seungwan, they were pretty, same as Youngjae they had that caring aura in them, all smiles and laughs. And he couldn’t help but to feel bad, because it was obvious that Jaebum will fell in love with someone so bright like him, not someone who looked utterly weird and scary when he smiled.

They have been planning going to a cabin in the woods that Youngjae’s parents had for the last two months and at the beginning of November they were already packing the truck Taecyeon had bought recently when Youngjae got a call.

“I’m sorry guys” He hang up and looked at everyone “My parents are going aboard and they want me to take care of Haneul, if you guys are ok with it, Seungwan and Irene can come over too” Jinyoung was already dying inside, he didn’t want any of them in the trip, but before he could say something Jaebum talked.

“Yes! Haneul isn’t any bother, right?” He looked at everyone and no one said anything else. Not even Jinyoung.

When they were in the cabins, Jinyoung and Jaebum were getting down all the bags while Taecyeon and Junho wandered around the cabins with Youngjae and Wonho about the room arrangement. Jinyoung almost forgets about Haneul.

Almost

“Oppa!” he Heard from behind, and he didn’t want to turn his back, not when Jaebum sweetly called out to Haneul and ran to her, but when he did he felt bad.

And he should

Because Haneul was Youngjae six year old sister

Behind her was running Irene and, he supposed, was Seungwan, Youngjae 16 year old sister “Haneul don’t run like that! I’m sorry guys” Jaebum carried up Haneul in his arms making funny faces to her and Jinyoung wanted to disappear because he has been jealous of a six year old for weeks.

“Don’t worry, this princess is always welcome” Jaebum kissed Haneul cheek and she laughed, turning her head curious to Jinyoung, he moved her hands to tell him to move closer to her, and when he did she put up the crown she has been wearing in Jinyoung’s head.

“Queen” She said and Jinyoung just opened his eyes wide and everyone laughed at that, when he was carrying the things inside the cabin, everyone laughed at how hard Jinyoung was trying to keep the toy crown in his head while Jackson laughed and Bambam screamed something like _long live the queen._

…

Haneul spend most of the morning playing around with Jinyoung and Jaebum and then Jinyoung understood why Jaebum was so fond of her, around 1pm she fell asleep and Irene along with Wendy took care of her. The rest of them packed their things and went to the river that was near the cabins, Jinyoung put up a picnic in the down side of the waterfall. Everyone seemed to forget to eat and were playing in the water while Jinyoung and Jaebum were under the tree Jinyoung reading a book and Jaebum with his head on his lap, sleeping soundly.

Jinyoung looked up to watch everyone play in the water when he spotted Yugyeom and Bambam in the top of the small waterfall, trying to jump. Bambam seemed too scared to jump but he saw Yugyeom whispering something into Bambam ear before they hold hands and jumped together. Before they could touch the water Jinyoung spotted them kissing.

“Finally” Jinyoung said, returning his gaze to the sleeping Jaebum on his lap. His hair was full of white leaves and looked really peaceful while sleeping. Jinyoung caressed his face with care to not wake him up. Jaebum was truly messing him from inside.

…

When they were having dinner Taecyeon spoke up “The rooms aren’t enough so we have to slip in two, Junho and I will share the principal room, Jackson and Mark will share the guest room, Wonho and Youngjae will share Youngjae’s old room, Irene, Haneul and Wendy will share Wendy’s old room and Jin and Jaebum will sleep in the second guest room while Yugyeom and Bambam will share the room here downstairs” Everyone seemed to agree so they went along with the dinner.

When it was time to go to bed, Jaebum headed first while Jinyoung cleaned the kitchen so when he went upstairs to his room he only saw Jaebum back facing him while he was sleeping in his boxers. Jinyoung was really tired from the day so he just striped to his boxers and one of Jaebum’s shirts threw himself to bed.

The next morning, he opened his eyes to find Jaebum face in front of his, Jaebum arms in his waist hugging him tight. He stopped a little, appreciating Jaebum strong features, his sharp jaw and twin moles under his eyebrow, Jinyoung carried his fingers slowly through Jaebum’s face so he didn’t notice he was already awake.

“Jinyounggie” Jaebum’s voice in the morning was deep and Jinyoung shivered a little “I’m hungry”

“Yah! It’s the only thing you want from me?” Jinyoung faked to be offended and turned his back at Jaebum who laughed and tried to hug him again but Jinyoung took the pillow and hit him with it. Suddenly the both of them were pillow fighting, the feathers were everywhere and the sun slipped in bits through the curtains when Jaebum ran after Jinyoung hugging him falling both of them in the bed again. The feathers of the pillows were falling over them, both of them looking at each other carefully while Jaebum hand traveled to Jinyoung’s waist and one of Jinyoung’s hand rested in Jaebum’s face. Jaebum wanted to scream how beautiful Jinyoung was, but he felt as if talking about him will make Jinyoung disappear. They were getting closer, and Jinyoung closed his eyes-

“WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS I’M HUNGRY” The sudden loud voice of Bambam made both of them scream and Jaebum fell of the bed while Jinyoung was deep red.

 

…

A week passed since their little escapade to the woods and Bambam and Yugyeom had been dating since then. But Jinyoung and Jaebum seemed to be avoiding each other, like looking at each other’s eyes will reveal their most deep secret. So naturally, Bambam and Jackson had to intervene, and so they locked Jaebum and Jinyoung in the art classroom.

“This is not going to work Jackson let me get out” Jinyoung was trying to escape but Jaebum looked like he didn’t give a damn. And maybe he didn’t. That thought made Jinyoung sick.

“Jinyoung” Jaebum talked from one of the chairs “You have been avoiding me”

“I haven’t”

“You have”

“No I haven’t”

“Just admit it god damn it”

“Okay, maybe yeah I have been avoiding you” Jinyoung rested his forehead in the door “But we have had that weird tension between us and it’s suffocating me”

“I don’t know what you are talking about” Jinyoung snapped at that. He has had enough.

“That” Jinyoung pointed at Jaebum “That is what I hate the most” Jinyoung just rested against the door “You just avoid talking about whatever is going on between us and then you come and blame me from suffocating in the tension” Jinyoung slipped in the door to the ground “And it’s fucking exhausting you know? To fake I don’t have any feelings for you it’s killing me inside Im Jaebum”

“It’s...” Jaebum got up “It’s not like I want to _fake_ or ignore what is between us” He sat in front of Jinyoung “It’s just that… I feel like if I say something this” he pointed to both of them “will disappear. That one of these days someone is going to snatch you from me. That if I don’t control my words you are going to ran away” Jaebum looked at him in the eyes “I just don’t want to jinx this” Jaebum got closer to him “You’re one of the best things that ever happened to me and… I don’t want to lose you”

Jaebum got closer to Jinyoung, and whispering in his lips he said “ _I love you, Jinyoung”_ before kissing him in the sunset of a cold November day inside the art classroom.


End file.
